Framed
by ThePolarExpressBeliever
Summary: Jack is framed for murdering Eve and cheating on Kay, but is it all true? For a friend, Kayla Peters AKA @kayla cutebear frost on Instagram! Go follow and give her some love that she deserves! I love you like a sister, Kay!


_**Framed**_

 _ **Third Person POV:**_

It was a beautiful day in Burgess as Kayla (Kay) Cutebear and Jackson Overland Frost, along with their sisters, Emma, and Evelyn (Eve), danced around the meadow. "Jack?" asked Kay.

"Yeah, Kay?" Jack asked as he put her down. She smiled and kissed his cheek. He blushed.

"I love you," Kay said as she stepped back. Jack knew it was the right moment. He went down on one knee and pulled out a box that had a diamond and crystal shaped ring and opened the box. Kay gasped in delight and covered her mouth, trying her best not to happy cry. The girls smiled.

"Will you –" Before Jack could finish his sentence, Kay jumped into his arms, knocking off his feet and sending them both tumbling to the ground. After Jack retrieved the ring and put it on Kay's finger, she kissed him on the lip. He smiled, kissing her back. The girls giggled in delight as they turned away from the two lovebirds, not wanting to really see them kiss at the moment.

"YES! YES! YES!" Cried Kay in delight; soon, the sun began to set. After Kay's adrenaline subsided, she and Jack sat on the picnic blanket and watched the sunset, while the two girls also rested on top of each other, admiring the sunset, too. All was well for them… or so they thought. _**Kay's POV:**_

HE PROPOSED TO ME! HE PROPOSED TO ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I AM GONNA GET MARRIED TO THE GUARDIAN OF FUN, HIMSELF! I CAN'T WAIT! I squeal in joy. Jack looks at me and I blush hard. "You alright, Kay?" I nod and try to fan myself. Eve sees me and grabs my fan, giving it to me. I nod her thank you and fan myself hard. Jack smirked. Oh, why?! Why does that look always make me blush?! GAH! I turn around and take a deep breath.

I turn to face him, saying, "Yeah, I'm fine, Jack." He raises an eyebrow, still smirking. "EEK!"

"Let me guess," Jack said, thinking. "It's my charming, good looks, isn't it?" Seriously?! Why must you say that right now?! I'm blushing red as a tomato and you have to give me that look?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS RIGHT NOW?! WHAT'S NEXT?! YOU'RE GONNA TAKE OFF YOUR SWEATER SO I CAN SEE YOUR ABS OR SOMETHING?! STOP DOING THIS, JACK! I'M DYING FROM YOUR AMAZINGLY, GOOD LOOKS! IT'S NOT FAIR, HANDSOME! He chuckles as he sweeps me off my feet. "Let's go home. Our sisters are getting sleepy." I look and see the girls resting on each other and smile warmly; we go to and carry them home. Eve starts to wake up from her slumber and I look at her and smile. She looks at me and smiles, falling back to sleep. Jack looked at me. "Two words: heavy sleepers." I giggle and nod at him. Once home, Jack and I put our sisters in bed and go to bed ourselves. I held Jack tightly in my sleep. I feel him wrap his strong arms around me and smile warmly. "Good night, Kay…"

 _ **Eve's POV:**_

I was in my room, sitting on my bed with my book; my eyes traced over the words as the book light shone over the words. Suddenly, I heard a clang downstairs in the kitchen; I race down the stairs and look around with my book light shining in the kitchen. "Kay?! Are you alright?! Ka–" I drop my book light to the ground as I see a Nightmare Horse approaching me. I gasp and back away until I bump into something…or someone. Suddenly, the intruder covers my mouth and jabs a sharp object in my side. "MMMMMMMHHHHH!" I fall to the ground in pain, holding my side in pain. "Ugh…" I look up at the intruder weakly. "W-Why did you d-do that?" _**Third Person POV:**_

The Jack-looking intruder smirked evilly as he walked around the fallen Eve. "W-Why d-did y-you d-do t-that?" He only laughed and kicked her in the head, knocking her out. Eve's body went limp as more blood spread on the kitchen floor. There was no one around to save her in time. The intruder, Pitch, cleaned his bloody knife clean off and went over to his Nightmare Horse and patted his nose. The horse neighed in what seemed joy of delight to see the little girl, Eve…dead. _**Kay's POV:**_

Later that night, I toss and I turn in my sleep. I had my earplugs in my ears, so I could only hear just a whisper. Suddenly, I wake up to see a trail of…blood…? I pull the sheets off of me and head downstairs to see Eve dead on the floor with a pool of blood around her and a…letter. NO! I rush to her and read the letter: _**I killed her…JF.**_ But as I took a closer look, I realized it wasn't Jack's handwriting, but…Pitch's. Anger boiled inside me as I looked at her. Jack…was…gone. I look at Eve for the last time, crying. I kiss her forehead, closing her open eyes that showed fear and shock in them. I shudder at the sight and run off to save Jack. I'm coming, Jack! Hang on!

 _ **Jack's POV:**_

The next day, I woke up. "Good morning, Kay." No response. Weird, she usually – wait! I look around and see chains. A dungeon What…? Suddenly, a door slams open; two guards come in.

"Good, you're awake," said a tall, bearded guard. "Master Pitch has been expecting you." Master? Pitch? My eyes widen in realization. Pitch! "You killed her, didn't you?" I look at them. "Eve…you killed her." My eyes go wide. "Well?" I struggle against the chains. "Hold him down, Finn." The younger and beardless guard grabs me and punches my eye and nose hard.

"AGH!" My nose began to bleed like crazy. "I-I didn't kill her!" The guard kicks me. "UMPH!"

"That's not what your fiance, Kay, told me," said the guard. "She said that you wrote a letter that said: 'I killed her…JF.'" I didn't write that! Why would I do that?! "TAKE HIM AWAY!" NO! I struggle against the guard's grip. The other guard grabs me. "STOP STRUGGLING, FROST!"

Not knowing what to do, I call for help, even though I know it's not gonna work. "KAY!" They hit my head. My head swings forward and I stumble, but the guards pull me back up. "KAY!"

 _ **Third Person POV:**_

Kay ran faster and faster still. She didn't understand why Jack would kill her…would kill Eve. He wouldn't do it, and she knows that! He knows that, too! But that murder, Pitch Black, is the one to blame for Eve's murder! She made it and saw Jack being dragged into a cell… a torture cell. She followed, silently, hoping to not be seen or heard. She saw Jack being chained to the wall and Pitch walking up to him. She held her breath and watched with tears welling up in her eyes and slowly making their way down to her cheeks. Her fiancé was being tortured for…lies _**Eve's POV:**_

Am I…dead? I look at my hands and feet…they're glowing. Wait…what? G-Glowing?! How?! I look up at the moon. He shines on me and his lower shape turns into a smile. I smile warmly. Thank you, but now, I have to save Kay and – I look at the kitchen floor. Jack…I look at the letter. Tears well up in my eyes…no, you didn't Jack. It was Pitch! I know it was! It has to be! I run as fast I can to see Kay hiding and Jack chained to the wall with…Pitch! I was right! Now, how am I gonna prove Jack is innocent and show myself to Kay with, ut scaring her? Oh boy… _**Kay's POV:**_

I watched in horror as Pitch's men beat Jack. I wanted to scream, to prove that he didn't kill Eve! I know it's not him because if it was, he would've frozen her…or something like that! CRACK! I hear the sound of a whip and Jack's screams of pain. I look away. Oh, Jack! CRACK! Again. I look at him; suddenly, I feel something behind me and I turn. Eve? I hug her tightly. _Eve, you're alive!_ I mouthed silently. She nods and mouths back: _Manny turned me immortal!_ I smile and hug her tightly. "HEY! YOU THERE!" Two guards grab me and Eve. "Master, we've got some company!" They drag and throw us at Pitch's feet. "Well,…you're the one who thinks he's–"

"INNOCENT?!" I scream at him. "YES, HE IS! I KNOW HE IS!" He slaps me. "OW! I'll–" _**Jack's POV:**_

I watch in horror as they hit Kay. I see someone besides her. Is it Eve? It has to be! I look at her and she smiles at me. She's alive! She's alive! Thank goodness! Suddenly, they disappear into thin air! What?! How?! Suddenly, I felt a gag over my mouth. "BRING HIM IN THE TORTURE CHAMBER!" Torture?! NO! I struggle hard in their grasp but to no avail. Once inside, I see dozens of different torture devices hanging all around. They drag me to the wall and Pitch chains me with his Nightmare Sand and grabs my throat. "Well, Frost…ready to confess?" I shook my head. He tightened his grip and fell to my knees, scraping them. One of the guards grabbed my hair and another ripped my sweater off. A few minutes settled in and I heard the sound of a whip being pulled out of its shield protector. Once it made contact with my skin, I screamed bloody hell. Pitch seemed to enjoy this and slashed my face with a knife; he tightens his grip an on me harder and I begin to lose consciousness. "ANSWER! THE! QUESTION!" CRACK! Another contact. Suddenly, Nightmare Sand slithered above my head…sort of like Sandy's Dreamsand, but totally different. Again, the guard hit me, but this time I couldn't feel it.

 _ **Third Person POV:**_

What…on…earth? The two sisters look at each other and then look around. Home…they're home. "I need to save him!" Kay cried, but Eve holds her back. "Eve, please! I'm begging you!"

"Kay." Eve looked at her sister and hugged her. Together, they sat on the couch. "You need to rest." Kay knew that her sister was right, but she didn't want to admit it. Tears spilled down her face like waterfalls and Eve knew what she had to do: she had to save Jack by herself. A few hours later, after Kay fell asleep, Eve ran out of the house and went to find Jack into the night… _**Jack's POV:**_

A few hours later, I wake up chained to the wall. Pitch came and hovered over me. "Now, Frost." I looked up at him weakly. "Ready to confess?" I looked at him and shook my head. "No?" He grabbed my chin. "NO?!" He slapped me hard across the face; my chains went loose and I slump forward but get held by the chains around my feet. A drop of blood drips down my lips to my neck, and onto my sweater. Suddenly, in the corner in my eye, I see Eve, watching me. Help _**Eve's POV:**_

I look at Jack, a single tear slides down my cheek. I put a finger to my lip as I walk right behind Pitch. Suddenly, Pitch's Nightmare guards grab me. "Eve…" I heard Jack say weakly. "Kay…" then, he began to mumble Kay's names numerous times. As I struggled in the guard's grip, I couldn't help, but cry at the sight of Jack. "Kay! I'm innocent!" He was screaming now. I covered my ears, but his screams and cries got louder by the minute along with Pitch's laughter.

"SHE'S NOT HERE, FROST!" Pitch yelled. "SHE'S DEAD! JUST…LIKE…EVE!" I froze. _**Kay's POV:**_

I woke up in a swirling panic! Jack! Eve! I rip off the covers and race out the door with only my slippers and robe on. Once outside, I began to shiver. How can I be so stupid?! It's winter, darn it! I race back inside and change into something warmer and then race outside. They need me! My fiance and sister need me! And I need to prove Jack's innocence and make Pitch see the light! And by "light", I mean by punching the lights out of his life and eyes! This is because of him! Anger boiled within me as I ran faster than I've ever run before; this is for you, Jack. My love! My heart pounded hard inside me that, at any moment now, it could and will burst, but I don't care! This is for the love of my life! My Snowflake! My Guardian…of…Fun! My hero… _**Third Person POV:**_

Pitch was pleased to see Jack and Eve in this "predicament". While Pitch was walking towards Eve, Jack's chains broke loose and he landed on his feet, watching them. Pitch goes behind Eve, grabs her shoulders, and whispers, "Jack had a previous engagement with her…with Elsa." Elsa comes in with a smirk as Jack shakes his head furiously, telling Eve to not believe what Pitch's telling her. Eve turned around and punched Pitch in the face. He staggers back, but regains his balance and grabs her throat, lifting her off her feet. Jack looks in fear as Elsa pulls his hair back.

 _ **Jack's POV:**_

I yelled out in pain as Elsa yanked my hair back. I looked at Eve who looked back at me, gasping for air. "I-Is it t-true, J-Jack?" Eve asked as she gulped for more air. "Were you engaged?" I shake my head. Pitch drops her and she looks back at me in anger. "SHE LOVES YOU, JACK! YOU! NOT! ELSA! BUT IT TURNS OUT THAT YOU'RE NOTHING, BUT A LIAR!" I cry. _**Eve's POV:**_

I can't believe it! JACK LIED TO US! LIED TO ME! LIED…TO…KAY! HIS FIANCE! THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HOW CAN SOMEONE DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO THE PERSON THEY TRULY LOVE AND CARE FOR?! Jack looked at me, tears streaming down his face. Elsa advances towards him and seductively begins to kiss him, even though I can see he doesn't want to kiss her back. My heart stops as he looks at me with pleading eyes. Tears, like waterfalls, stream down his face. He still cares for her. He loves her… _**Kay's POV:**_

I finally make it and run inside to see Jack…kissing…Elsa…? Wait…what? I blink my tears away, covering my mouth. Jack looks at me and shakes his head and mouths: _It's a trick! It's all a trick!_ I run behind Elsa and stab her in the back. She collapses to the ground and disappears. Pitch looks at me and I freeze him into shattering ice. I release Jack and Eve. I hug them tightly.

 _ **Jack's POV:**_

I hug her tightly, her warmth against my cold. Kay and Eve's hair suddenly turn brown along with mine. We all look up at the moon and smile. "You are now immortals with your original hair color. And…" He shines above me and Kay. "You may now kiss the bride." Suddenly, my clothes change back to my 17th-century dress suit, but without my shoes, and Emma, Mama, Papa, and Kay's parents appear. Kay's clothes change into a beautiful, icy dress. I look into Kay's eyes and dip her deeply, twirling her, and then dip her again, kissing her lips. "I love you."

 _ **Eve's POV:**_

I run to our parents and hug them tightly, tears streaming down my face. I look at Jack and Eve, smiling. "I'm so happy for you," I whisper. "You and Jack were truly meant to be together…" Emma comes over to me and we hug. "I love you, Emma sis." She smiles and hugs me back The moon shines in the night for all to see and the atmosphere changes to a beautiful ocean scenery as the clouds dance with the stars and the moon with the sun. In this story, the only framed one doesn't love and keep that love for all eternity…until death pulls them apart. Love.

 _ **The End**_

 _ **For Kayla Peters AKA kayla_cutebear_frost on Instagram**_

 _ **Go follow and give her some love! She's the best person anyone could ask for!**_

 _ **I love you like a sister, Kay! Your sister/best friend, Kristina Haddad.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this story as I enjoyed writing it!**_


End file.
